SUmmer Pub
by ebannwhately
Summary: what i think it would be like if Tom met the love of hid life on a Pub...


Note: Hey guys, this a small piece i wrote for one of my favorite people in the world. She really loves Tom Hiddleston (who doesn't?) and this is what i think it would be like she and him met. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry for the mistakes

Ps: if anyone wants to check out, her Tumblr is .com

It was a sunny saturday afternoon in london, the streets were full of turists and Londoners, the east end's pubs full with it's usual costumers. The normally welcoming atmosphere with cold beer, old scotch and good music was perfect .The way Tom liked. After almost a year without a break, being part of the production of one movie after the other was really tiring and he had barely had time to just chill in a place like this.

He sat there, ordered his 8 year old scotch on the rocks, a portion of fish and chips and enjoyed the calm moment. He was distracted, not noticing anything that was going on around him, too lost in the idea of which movie he would do next and where would it take him, to notice the pretty black girl sitting next to him and ordering herself a glass of Bailey's and three tequila shots. He only snapped back to reality when an all too familiar song started playing on the T.V. in the corner. He smilled, looking at a blue box spinning on the screen and he smiled as one of his favorite episodes of Doctor Who started to play.

Something else he noticed was the girl sitting next to him, her attention as focused on the T.V. as his. She really was beautiful, and could hold her liquor apparently, he gave up watching the Show, choosing to watch her instead.

She laughed at a final joke before and as the screen turned black he found there a chance to say "So, you like 'Doctor Who'?" smilling at her

She nodded took a sip from her drink and said "best TV show ever" she laughed a little feeling almost shy as she noticed how good he looked but his 'i coulnd't agree more' made her shyness go away.

They talked and laughed as they drank, she chanhged the Bailey's for a Mojito, but he kept in his scotch, they had so much in commom that none could believe and the whole pub ooked at the two rink when the exploded in laughes after sharing crazy theories on how the Tardis really works.

The hours passed and they still couldn't stop talking to each other, it was like a bond so strong was created between them that neither had the courage to deny it.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed the girl making him smile in a way that you could almost see the light coming out of his eyes "There's no way that you can do the Snake Hips" she just couldn't believe it, so looked at him a challenge sparkling in the back of her eyes. But he was not going to back down, he looked at her and without saying a word he walked to the vintage music box in the corner, put some coins on and when the song started he just moved his hips in a way she would have neve thought possible for a man like that. She bit her lip in disbelief and when the song ended and he walked back to her she was laughing so hard that he couldn'tstop himself from admiring her.

Her eyes told such a pure story, and her skin looked so soft, her smile so true, she was amazing, "Wanna see my vinil colection?" he asked his voice so inocent his eyes so soft, she couldn't say no.

They walked down the streets, talking without noticing how dark it was already, or how fast the got to his apartament.

His colection really was impressive, but what really caught her atention was the comics framed on the wall, all Marvel's classics, and that end up being their next topic, as they found themselves sitting on his living room talking about which super power was the best. But before they could reach an agreement he made amove a little too strong for his normal way of act, he kissed her.

However she didn't back down she kised him back, she wanted him too, he was so happy, she basically everything he wanted in a girl.

Good taste for music and TV shows, could talk about comics, could hold her drink and was so nice to talk to, not counting her drop dead beauty.

Their kiss gronw more and more passioonate by the second and soon neither could take, as his shirt flew away and he kissed her neck.

They were lost in each other.

Her shirt followed his, and so did her bra. He loved the way her boobs brushed against his chest.

"Please" she moaned at his ear, before bitting it softly. He didn't need to her anything else, Both ost their pants and she lost her breath at the sight of giant erection. He entered he with one soft move, never before she felt so good, he was amazing.

The reached their climaxed together, her name a prayer on his lips "Gloria" he was the happiest man alive at that moment, but had no idea how much happier he would get, because in the morning following, he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and the vision of the woman he would on day, not far from that day, would fall madly in love.


End file.
